Shomei
Please don't steal the coding!! |-| Main= __NOEDITSECTION__ Shomei belongs to me, Marbles! Please don't use him without permission! Move over, Raiu, there’s another cool kid in town! That kid is Shomei, who refers to himself as the Jam Man, Donut, Showtime, and many, many other nicknames that he calls himself. He looks like the disco ball in the middle of the party, a dazzling array of scales and colors on his body. Underneath that sparkling overlay, is a pastel blue friend, with a do-up of aqua and pink. He has expressive purple eyes, set with patterns of sea creatures along his face, like freckles. Shomei looks nothing like his goddess mother, looking more SwiftWing than he is SeaWing, or whatever his mother might appear to be. He often wears flowy garments and shorts, with a pair of light-up-gear shoes. He’s always seen with his pink flip phone in his talons, texting away with his friends. Shomei is extremely social, he loves to hear the sound of his own voice, and to be honest, who wouldn’t? He’s probably the most excited, friendly and upbeat dragon in the entire silver blooded camp. He’s extremely kind and friendly, and loves to do new things! As well as friendly, he’s also very emotional and passionate, and loves to talk and talk and talk. When he’s extremely happy, he starts to sing, with a voice able to charm the blue birds from their nests. Deep deep down inside him, though, is an insecure dragon. Sure, he might laugh it off if you make fun of him, but he’ll be mentally upset with you. He’s very emotional and stubborn, if you did something to upset him deeply, he will never forgot. Shomei is the child of Chouwa, the mortal goddess of music and sound, and as such, he was gifted with powers of sound and music. With a voice like that of sweet honey dripping from the spoon, it’s sweet and calming. The emotions in his voice (anger, sadness, ect.) can affect the feelings of others. If he so desires, he can emit extremely high noises, that can cause headaches and other head based pains. Aside from his powers of sound and music, he practically has no other powers and abilities. Shomei does take classes of self defence, however. this will now be trivia when i stop being lazy |-| History= A long time ago, when music and all of its sound was created, Chouwa moved to the mortal realm. The silly antics of the mortals amused her greatly, so she decided to live there. However, those couple thousand years did not last greatly, for dragons were starting to forget her. A greedy, haughty goddess by nature, she decided to take things into her own fins. However, Kami were forbidden from communicating with the simple lives of mortal, and yet... Little by little, she left subtle hints that she was real: a "careless" sprinkle of glowing scales here, a tail left there in a picture there. She wanted to be a little, how you say, extra, and that's how she found herself to be the enchantment of a young dragon. A few years later, Chouwa found herself carrying an egg. In her case, she should've been delighted that she had a child, being that it was proof that she did exist. However, the emotion she felt was naught but disgust. She had little to no contact to the SwiftWing she had charmed all those years ago, but still, she left the child at his house to be tended. The little one's father had gone into a depression, due to lack of money and being told he was crazy. But with the arrival of the strange egg, and the hatching of the even stranger child from it, brought him back from his state of mind. He showed off the dragonet to everyone, claiming that the child was a prodigy of a god. That was the daily life of Shomei, being offered to the public, like he was just an attraction at a circus. At a young age, Shomei was independent, running away from his own parents to visit the local school. Oh, how he wished he could go to school, to talk with dragonets his own age, bond with them on some dumb interest, anything. He just wanted to get away from his parents. A group of local children were the key to his problems. The young dragonets, Caterpillar, Ampersand, and Laburnum, respectively, greeted the young dragon with open arms. They even brought him to their school to play, learn, get in trouble, talk about school crushes, everything that a young dragonet should be doing! The small group of friends he had was like a family, and he loved them more than he could ever love his father or his mother, who wasn't even a part of his life to begin with. Then his mother arrived. A beautiful dragon, but a dragon of poison. Not to mention very crabby, and she loved to pick fights with his dad. And as such, he was just caught in the middle of their fights. Shomei often ran away to his friends' houses, playing around to avoid the nonsense of his parents' fighting. One day, when he came back from his friends' house, he ran into a strange messenger. Apparently, Chouwa ran away to avoid the messengers of Camp Gin Chi, the place where dragonets of the great Kami are raised and taught. Shomei, excited by it all, to be rid of his parents and meet new friends, went with the messenger to the camp. A quick text to his friends, and he would be off on a new adventure, to meet new friends and new challenges. |-| Relationships= Caterpillar: One of his most best friends ever at the school, Shomei is on good terms with this sleepy kid. Tonikku: A friend he met when he came to the camp the first time, they both enjoy hanging out and having silly ideas with him. Laburnum: Shomei enjoys Labby's company very much, and finds comfort in talking to her. Though he's far away on a camp, she makes sure to talk to him everyday. Seina: Sometimes friendship is with your cool lesbian sister and being a trans man. And the occasional mischief making. Ampersand: They're on good terms, but he sometimes gets tired with Ampy's needless monologuing. Like. Geez, man. Why would you just talk to someone about something and then ramble on about something else. Horitsu: Both are chill with each other! Just Netflix and chill, maybe get some popcorn. |-| Gallery= First day!!.png|wink tonikku took the picture Youre not supposed to dress up warmly during exercise silly.png|working out with horitsu Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Daybreak the Traveler) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Tribeless Dragons